World of make belive
by Nina Vale
Summary: Forced to marry stuck-up but rich William Fitzroy, Alice feels betrayed and meeting with incomprehension from her familiy's part she diecides to return to her wonderland But will it go so smoothly? Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Dislclmer: I do not own Alice it belongs to it's respectful owners. I just own my ocs I also don't own the song I used....

I was in the cinema and fell in love with that film and AlicexHatter. Yup I have another paring addiction...soo let's get on with the story

ps. I think this song fits alice in some way

_In the big oak there is a door_  
_ Which will lead her_  
_ To the wizard shore_  
_ And she'll ask him_  
_ For the wind to sail her home_  
_ To the world where she belon_gs

_ In her world of dreams and make believe  
She reigns forever  
With all her glory  
In this world of endless fantasy  
She makes it happen  
It's her reality_

World of Make belive. Within Tempation

* * *

Black coach was speeding trough country roads, as fast as it could

"I do hope Alice will be dressed properly this time, and she'll behave properly" said one of the occupants, a tall, well-build young man with short brown hair, tanned complexion and narrow (but only slithly) brown eyes. He was dressed in white-creamy suite; he had brown bow tie, and white shirt. He was holding a walking stick, black with silver head

"Don't you Luna?" he asked his companion, slender girl with oval face of pale complexion and long flaxen hair tied up into a bun, she was dressed in lilac dress.

"Luna" he repeated after he got no answer "can you hear me?" The lady in question ignored him completely, staring out of the window. She heard him, but decided not to go into the topic. She saw no point in discussion about Alice Kingsleigh, and the way she behaved or dressed.

"Luna!" her companion wasn't going to give up too easily. Now he had an expression of scowl and disapproval "I asked you a question it's rude to ignore it!"

Luna sighed and turned her almond-shaped grey eyes away from the window.

"Listen William" she said "I couldn't care less about how Alice will be dressed. Now can you stop bothering me? I would like a peace of quite now please"

With that she turned to the window again. William let an annoyed huff and made insulted face. His companion wasn't affected by that look. She kept staring out of the window.

"Milord" said the coachman "milady, we arrived"

"Thank you Henry" said Luna as she stepped out of the coach. William followed after her and they proceeded towards Ascot manor.

"Mr. Fitzroy" Lady Ascot greeted William. Then she turned towards Luna "Miss Sedgwick it's a pleasure to see you again"

"We were delighted to accept your invitation" said William "weren't we cousin?"

"Oh yes" Luna send Lady Ascot one of her most pleasant and sweet smiles. In fact she hated to be here, with her older cousin and other posh, boring and rich people. 'At least' she thought 'there will be Alice. Poor thing she hates such social events as well…'

"Let us proceeded further to your lovely garden" said William, as they went on. Luna rolled her eyes. 'God why? Why me? Why did I get stuck with him once again on boring posh party? His company itself is pain in the neck…but being stuck with him and few other people of his type is enough even for me'

They reached said garden and Luna had to put her fake sweet smile on and keep attention, to what people said to her. She found it easier to go along with things and get it over with than being scowled all the time by her cousin and other people. She had this philosophy 'I make people believe what they want to believe' this however went only for the type of people that attended such social events like this one.

"Alice and her family are not here yet?" she heard her cousin ask

"No" said Lady Ascot disapprovingly "they'll be late…again"

"That' so….rude really" said William "they should be grateful that you invite them after this horrible, humiliation"

'Oh gosh' thought his cousin 'here we go again…now we won't hear the end of it. He can complain about other people and criticize them for ages. I still can't believe that he is Aunt Dora's son…she was so kind, sweet and delicate…how come her son is pompous, stuck-up and narrow-minded ignorant? It's the most curious thing in the world…poor aunt if she only were alive….'

She just sighed silently and left her cousin talking to Lady Ascot. She went to small, round table and sat there.

'Now let's hope Alice will get here quickly….'

* * *

Alice's POV

We were going to Ascot's party once again, I do not know why they keep inviting us…I do hate parties…truly, mom and Margaret are going to introduce me to some men of high social status all same boring and stiff. Why can't they get that I don't want to marry? Not to such men.

"Alice" spoke Margaret, this time we were going with her and Lowell "please behave properly, and I hope you're wearing corset and stockings? This party is really very elegant"

"As you wish" I sighed, I stopped arguing with her long time ago. It was pointless she never listened "who's going to be there anyways?" I asked

"Well there will be Lord and Lady Hellywell, Smilewebsters, and many other distinguish people oh and Luna Sedgwick with her cousin William"

"Luna is going to be there?" I smiled and my mood lit up a bit. Luna was my age, meaning twenty-one and she was my kindred-soul, she never complained about me not wearing stockings and corset and she said she dislikes them too, she talked to me normally, and never said that my dream about flying is stupid, whenever I rejected some new-introduced man she put her hand on my shoulder and said that I should marry only someone I'd love and that I shouldn't care about what other people say because I'm going to live with that man not they.

She was the only one I felt I could tell about Wonderland and my friends there. I could feel she'd believe me. However there never was time.

"Yes" said Margaret "she is. I'm glad you like her and going on well with her. She's such a nice, properly-brought up girl…" She was interrupted by our coach man, who said we arrived at Ascot manor. We got out and headed towards the garden. Lady Ascot turned towards us. She was talking to William Fitzroy, Luna's cousin.

"You're late" said Lady Ascot

"We're sorry" said mother "it won't happen again. I swear…we just had some troubles on our way…the wheel was broken and we had to replace it"

Lady Ascot just glared at us, and William shook his head gently  
"Alice!" Suddenly Luna appeared at our side. I don't know how she does it…she's just like a Chessur appearing out of nowhere. She smiled at me "It's so nice to see you…and your family too off course…now come on, I'd like to talk to you I haven't seen you for so long. I do hope you'll forgive us?"

She looked at Margaret and others apologetically; they smiled at her (maybe apart from Lady Ascot and William who just gave her curt nods) and we left them

"Thank you" I said with a sigh of relief

"It's nothing" she waved her hand "it would be inhuman to left you with my dearest cousin and Lady Ascot put together. They both are quite enough as they are without creating a duet"

I laughed a bit. Luna too disliked posh, snobbish people. She smiled and all just because she was well-brought up and polite.

"Now Alice" she said "What's new?"

"Nothing much" I shrugged my arms "mother and Margaret keep complaining about those rejections you know the usual thing…and they try to drag me to some social events to meet people…"

"Don't worry" she said "it's going to be ok"

"I do hope so" I sighed "I really do"

We were talking for some time now, sitting by round table near the maze and I was telling Luna about books I read and she was telling me about some of many lands she saw while traveling with her father the famous explorer and adventurer and about his latest experiences. Margaret walked towards us, she was excited but also a bit scared of something.

"Alice" she said "I have some news for you. Can you come with me?"

"Ugh alright I guess" I said getting a bad feeling about this situation. I followed her. She led me to some quiet corner

"So what is it?" I asked

"William Fitzroy proposed to you" she explained "he asked me and mother, just now…"

After I recovered from first shock, I interrupted her

"Margaret I'm not going to marry him! I know you and mom try to marry me off to someone but I'm not getting married that's that! And most certainly not to HIM"

"Alice" her face became more serious "I'm sorry but you are. We already accepted his proposal for you"

I started at her

"You did WHAT?" I nearly shouted

"We accepted him" she said "I'm sorry Alice but we had to do this as William said 'when our friends and close ones don't know what's good for them, and behave irresponsibly, obviously not realizing the consequences we must make decision for them For their own good.' You must admit he is right Alice. You just don't know what's good for you. We did it for your own good."

I was stunned, completely, stunned I never suspected mother or Margaret of such thing…making such decision…what about my feelings?

"Alice please" said Margaret "please try to understand we did it for your own good. You don't know what you are doing; we had to do this….we did this because we care for you Alice…please…go along with this"

I looked down. So that's how it is. Since I didn't want to marry some rich snob who doesn't care for me or respect me, and whom I don't love and never will, they decided to marry me to one. That decided, about it…I'm returning to Wonderland, to place where I can be myself and I'm accepted by everyone. To a place where no one will force me to be someone I'm not! I turned myself around and ran

"ALICE!" I heard Margaret calling after me, but I didn't listen, I didn't stop. They wanted it themselves. They should know better before they made this step. I ran, not paying attention to people I passed and looks they gave me. I reached the old tree where I knew the rabbit hole was

"I'm coming home" I said to myself "I'm coming home"

With that I jumped down the rabbit hole.

CDN

* * *

will Alice get to wonderland? we'll find out in next chapter....


	2. Chapter 2

Luna's POV  
Alice left with Margaret, since the last one had some important news to tell. I noted it had to be something important, because Margaret was excited, and a bit scared. Both sisters went somewhere quiet, another evidence of the importance of the news.

"Luna!" Just as Alice left Fiona and her twin appeared "we have some news, you might be interested in"

"What is it?" I asked looking them straight in the eye. They were so much like Tweeedledum and Tweeedledee….you had to make them to do something together. Piercing gaze always worked in such cases. This time with these twins it worked as well

"Your cousin asked Alice's mother and sister to marry her"they said"and they accepted him. They did it in Alice's name. Meaning she has nothing to say in the matter"

I started at them, not believing in what they said

"You're kidding me right?" I asked

"No" they shook their heads "your cousin said 'when our friends and close ones don't know what's good for them, and behave irresponsibly, obviously not realizing the consequences we must make decision for them For their own good' and that made even Alice's mother agree"

I was speechless. I knew my cousin was a crook, egoist, pompous prig but I never ever suspected him of such thing. Of using someone's love, worry, fears just in order to get pretty wife to brag about.

"Um thanks for the information" I said composing myself "it's nice to know that I'll have a new family member"

'Especially when William wasn't kind enough to inform me of such thing' I thought.

"You're welcome" said twins and ran off. I started to think about poor Alice, the news her sister had…it must have been about the proposal. That would explain her fear. She was afraid of Alice's reaction. I felt sorry for my friend and angry with William, I could understand her family and their feelings, they just worried about her, and they had good intentions. William used this and their naivety. I'm sure they accepted him because they thought, or rather were sure that he wanted the best and did it because he has good heart. Other explanation never crossed their minds. I sighed heavily. As much as I disliked my cousin I never thought he was THAT egoistic and crooked.

"ALICE!" I was awoken from my thoughts by Margaret's scream. Soon after the scream I saw Alice running by, clearly angered and upset.

"Alice!" I called after her, but she didn't hear me or didn't want to. I stood up and went after her. As I followed her, her plan was becoming clearer and clearer to me, she wanted to get back to Underland. I was right; she stopped by old, dead tree.

"I'm coming home" she said "I'm coming home" and she jumped before I could stop her. I knew something, she didn't. The hole, or rather the tunnel that leads to Underland, changes places from time to time, no one, knows where it will appear. It can be everywhere in the world. Only Whitey knows where it is and only when hole appears in new place. Not before. Anyway this hole is right now just normal hole in the tree. Alice crawled out of it. She looked a bit confused. She looked around and paused for a minute. Then she jumped once again this time calling 'open', then when this didn't work she tried with 'Wonderland' and then with 'I want it with whole my heart! I can return to Wonderland!' It didn't work also. She crawled out again. Her dress was dusty, her hair in a mess. Poor girl.

* * *

Alice's POV

I jumped down the hole, I expected to fall down, bump on the bed...but I hit the ground eminently. No bed, no flying objects. I looked around confused and surprised. I was lying in dust, in deep, but normal rabbit hole, I could see tree roots, and blue sky above. I crawled out, still feeling confused. Maybe it was wrong place after all…I looked around, no it had to be IT, the view of Ascot manor is the same as it was two years ago. I started to think about it, hmmm…two last times I fell down the rabbit hole, I was with rabbit, and he was my guide. I just followed him. Maybe since there was no rabbit I needed to say something…like in Arabian nights…

"Open" I said jumping in again. It didn't help, so I crawled out and tried with another password.

"Wonderland" I said on second try. I failed…maybe; maybe I still had doubts or didn't want it hard enough, or wasn't focused enough. I closed my eyes and concerted harder on my wish to get to wonderland. I thought of six impossible things

"I want it with whole my heart! I can return to Wonderland!" I cried as I jumped down again. I hit the ground. It didn't work. I crawled out again, looking at the hole. I started to come to me slowly...I couldn't return…at first I didn't want to believe it, I denied this fact but with every minute it was clearer to me that I can't return, that I'll never see my friends again, Mallymkun, Nivens the white rabbit, Tweedledum and Tweedeldee, White Queen, Bayard and his wife, Chessur, March Here and…what was most horrible of all…I will never see Hatter...it all came to me with a wave of memories…I promised him I'll be back…he trusted me and I broke my promise…I fell to my knees, and tears started to roll down my cheeks

"I'm so sorry" I whispered "Hatter I'm sorry"

"Alice" I heard Margaret's voice "Alice"

"Leave me alone" I said between sobs "I don't want to see you"

"Alice dear" she kneeled beside me "please I understand that this is hard for you and you're in shock, but it's all for your own good. You'll get over it soon....you'll see you just need time to get used to this changes, they're big, great changes in your life, but they're good. It's going to be better. You're twenty-one darling, you have to settle down. You don't want to be like aunt Imogene do you? You don't want to be an old maid left on the shelf , with people talking and laughing behind your back…me and mom don't want this. And what with mother? You want to lie more burden on her? She already has aunt Imogene "

"Darling" she continued "lit up, it's not like it's end of the world it's just marriage and you'll be happy you'll see. William is well-off, handsome and properly brought-up young man. He likes you and you'll have peaceful life with him and you'll be happy. You'll see"

I said nothing. I just looked away. She put her arms around me and lifted me up. I let her do this. I didn't care anymore, what will happen to me. They broke me. Margaret took me back to Ascot manor

"smile" she said "alright? People can't see you like this. You'll see it's going to be ok…you'll see, when you're going to know William better and you're going to have a chance, for were staying the nigh here and so are William and Luna. When there will be no other people, you're surely will come to like William "

* * *

Luna's POV  
I watched Alice, and it made my heart brake. Poor thing, she was strong as long as she hoped that she'll get back…but when she realized that she is not able to, her strength crumbled. She feel to her knees, defeated. I could hear her cry and whisper apologizes to Tarrant. That was most heartbreaking. She loved him…and I knew he loved her too. Normally I would be over the moon, but not in these situation. In this situation it was horribly sad and tragic. They loved each other but couldn't be together, fate tore them apart.

" now our hearts, now our hearts can not join" I sang, an old song I heard while traveling with dad. Few tears felt down my cheeks. Then Alice's sister came by and she tried to console Alice, by telling her their( Margaret's and Mrs. Helen's) reasons, for accepting William. That I could understand, They worried. Second part of her speech when she tried to convince Alice that my cousin is right for her made me angry at him. If it wasn't for William, this whole heartbreaking situation wouldn't happen…he not only made Alice's relationship with Tarrant impossible but also destroyed her relationship with her family. I clenched my fists.

'Egoistic crook' I thought. But then I heard something that made me nearly fall down. We all were staying the night. So Alice can come to like William and get to know him better. Like this could ever happen. My cousin was one of most unlikable people I ever knew, making Alice spend night in the same house as he does is not going to make her like him or respect him, she's so broken because of him that it would be torture for her! I shook my head. I decided that I HAVE to do something before it will end up in tragedy like Romeo and Juliet.

'but what to do?' I thought 'what to do?'. Then it hit me. It was so obvious, so obvious that I slapped my forehead, not believing that I could miss it and forget about it. I should have thought about it eminently after I saw Alice jump down. A plan started to form itself in my head. I smirked mischievously. Oh, it will be so much fun…how much I loved planning schemes and evil master plans…my cousin picked up a fight with wrong person…and he's going to find that out very soon. I ran down to Ascot manor, still smirking.

* * *

what is Luna's plan? find out in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Third person's POV

Alice was sitting, by the table. She didn't pay much attention to other people, She was totally apathetic. She just gave up, and stopped caring about her surroundings. She couldn't help it, she was so miserable. She was about to go down the ail and marry William. Someone she would never love. He didn't understand her, he didn't respect her. Mother and sister didn't understand her, too. But what made her most miserable, was that she was never, ever to see her beloved Hatter again, she would never meet the man of her dreams again, the only man she loved and was willing to marry and spend her life with. He cared for her and believed in her all the time, even when she didn't believe herself. It took all her willpower and self-restraint not to fall down and scream from pain and hurt.

"Alice" Lord Ascot came towards her "if you're feeling bad you can go to your room and lie down. It was hard day for you..."

He understood her. She wasn't prepared for such news, it was surprise to everyone, even to William's family. Not even his cousin knew about his plans to marry Alice.

"thank you sir" she gave him a small sad smile "I thing I'll do that. I'm very tired…this day was hard indeed"

With that she got up and went into the house, leaving Lord Ascot staring after her with worried expression. Alice went to her room, not paying attention to anyone and letting her memories and thoughts get hold of her. She somehow managed to stay calm, but as soon and she found herself in bedroom that was prepared for her, she felt down on the bed and started to cry wildly.

* * *

Luna's POV

As soon as I came back to the party I stared the first part of my plan the preparation. I behaved, normally and naturally or rather what people thought was my natural behavior. I was giving sweet, smiles, listing to what people said, answering politely. Accepting when someone asked me to dance with him. In other words behaving like well-brought up Victorian maiden. I played my part until everyone, apart from me, Alice's family and my cousin left. Then I thanked Lady Ascot fro inviting us for the night and I gave small reassuring smile to Mrs. Helen and Margaret, telling them that it will be alright with Alice. I also talked a bit with Lords Ascot about my father and his travels and asked Lady Ascot and servants about the breakfast, for next day. The rest of the evening I spent in the library reading. I smiled delicately and a bit mischievously from behind my book. It all was going so very well, but still I had to be careful. Someone could see something and I couldn't take any chances of shadow of suspicion falling upon someone in this house. I put down my book, after some time and I said I'm going to go to bed. I took a bath and went to my room, and laid down, covering myself well with the blanket so no one would see I'm in my dress.. I waited with all lights gone until everyone including servants went to sleep. When I was sure that whole household was asleep, I silently stood up, and went out of my room. Looking around and walking on the tips of my toes, with shoes in my hands. I opened the door to Alice's mothers room and I left a note I wrote earlier that evening on her bedside table. Then I walked out closing the door carefully, so she won't wake up. Then I went to Alice. I sneaked into her room. She was asleep, crying in her sleep with head lying on the edge of the bed…it somehow reminded me of angel's figures on graveyard…

"Alice" I whispered as I touched her shoulder and shook her a bit "Alice"

She opened her eyes. Her sleep was light and restless so it wasn't difficult to wake her. Thank god.

* * *

Alice's POV

Dream

_Lord Ascot took my father's part to walk me down the aisle. I was looking a__round, suddenly I saw Hatter's face and figure in rays of light. It took all my willpower not to try to touch him. He disappeared. We walked few more steps, and were close to the altar and I saw Hatter again, in the church window._

"_Hatter" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. William took my hand_

"_Fairfallen Alice" said Hatter "I love you dear and wish you happiness"_

_With that he kissed his palm and turned his hand my way, and disappeared before I could tell him that I love him too._

"_Hatter" I said and these tears started to fall down..._

_Suddenly everything started to shake and blur…_

End dream

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, and saw Luna, kneeling beside me. She was in her day-dress. I opened my lips to say something but she put her finger on her lips.

"shh" she whispered "everyone is asleep don't wake them"

"what are you doing here?" I asked in rather squeaky whisper

"helping you to get out of this marriage" she said in low whisper "now spit spot. Get up"

"Luna" I whispered, questions flowing trough my head.

"shh" she said "just get up. Questions later"

"but…" I started "Luna….but how…"

"you want to get out of this or not?" she asked

"y-yes" I said

"then trust me" she said "I took care of everything"

I thought about it. Day after tomorrow I was about to be married... sooner the better they said....Luna was my only hope. She seemed to have a plan. I decided. Desperate times desperate measures.

"I'm ready" I said offcourse in a whisper. I could swear Luna smirked

"good" she said quietly "now lets go"

We opened the door. Before we stepped out Luna pointed at my shoes my she and mouthed 'take them off'. I did so. She walked out first, looking around, and then she waved at me. I followed her. Soon we were sneaking trough corridors quiet as mice. Luna led me to the kitchen and outside trough servant's entrance. She put her shoes on. So did I. Luna grabbed my hand and we started to run…when we were away from Ascot manor far enough to lose the sight of it. Luna slowed down

"Now, we can talk" she said "any questions?"

"what re you up to?" I asked "what about my mother and sister?"

"I already told you" she said "I want to help you. We're running away, I already wrote a note to your mother and sister saying that we are in the safe place and there is no need to worry or look for us."

I nodded my head. Right now I couldn't care less about mother or Margaret worrying about me, but I didn't want them to look for me.

"where are we going?" I asked next

"to my house it's an hour and half walk from here" she answered "because there is a door to Underland"

I started at her speechless, and I stopped for a moment. Door to Underland? She knew about it?

Luna looked back at me and smiled

"I was born there" she answered my unspoken question "my mother is from there. I live here only because of my father. Now come on. I'll explain everything on our way"

We went on and I asked those many questions that came to my mind

"Who is your mother?" I asked "and what is her story with your father and how do you get there without rabbit hole?"

"White Queen. Mirana of Marmoreal" answered Luna. Then she told me how her father, fell down rabbit, hole while traveling the world, and how he explored wonderland and met white queen and how when Luna was two years old they decided that she should know both worlds, so they installed a portal both in her room in her father's place and in white palace. That she could easily, go to her mother whenever she felt like it, because rabbit holes change places from time to time and they can appear anywhere in the world and no one apart from Absolem and Nivens knew where it was each time. The fact that Luna knew about Wonderland and belonged there explained my feeling that she is my kindred-soul. We walked for about an hour more, with Luna telling me about live in Wonderland, now when Jabberwocky was dead. We reached her house. It was an old, historical building. Surely with many priest holes and secret passages. I was right, because we entered one by old bower. We walked up some old corridor, then Luna pushed some door and we entered Luna's room. It was normal Victorian room. With some souvenirs on the writing desk and walls. Luna, walked towards her writing desk and put there a note she had hidden in her dress

"for my father" she said smiling. Then she walked towards the mirror that hanged upon the wall. It was big round mirror with dark-brown frame. Luna closed her eyes and touched the glass. It became liquid. She gave me her hand and we went trough. I expected it to be wet and cold, it looked so much like water but to my surprise it felt like silk curtain. With another step, we found ourselves in white, room made of stone and marble, with white furniture, and big windows. We were in White Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's Pov

"Now" Luna smiled at me "as we're here let's go to mother dear"

She went on and I followed after her. We were walking trough corridors of white palace. It reminded so much of medieval castles and it was made of white stone and white marble. Just as I remembered it. We stopped by some, huge door made of white wood, beautify ornamented. Luna pushed the door. It was a bedroom, it was breathtaking…off course everything was white. Bed had baldachin…it looked like in fairytale. White queen was standing before her mirror, brushing her hair.

"Mom!" called Luna happily. Queen Mirana, turned and looked at us at first surprised, but the she stood up and smiled. Luna ran towards her

'Mommy!" she called again and threw herself into her mothers arms. They embraced each other. When they pulled apart white queen waved at me to come to their side.

"It's so nice to see you both" said Queen Mirana "we missed you Alice. I'm glad you're back"

"And she's back for good" said Luna "forever. Me too."

Queen Mirana raised her eyebrow

"what about your families?" she asked "what happened that you decided to leave them?"

"I just made fools of all crème de la crème of England" explained Luna "I synched Alice away from the altar under their very noses…I showed everyone that I was just acting and they fell for it and in fact I'm mad, un-Victorian, little devil"

Queen Mirana gave her questioning look.

Luna told her everything that happened at the fete at Ascot's. I didn't know she followed me. Then she explained her plan. It was good. I started to feel a bit guilty, while listing to this. She risked everything, exiled herself from otherworld, from her beloved father to help me…

"anyways" she continued "I was thinking about coming back for a long time. Dad is always away, guest at the house and aunt Dora is dead for two years. I just needed a final push. I left dad a note that said that I had to run away and that I'm with you and that I'll visit him from time to time"

All my guilt died away in that moment.

"in that situation" said Queen Mirana smiling "I shall order to prepare a room for Alice, for tonight she will stay in yours Luna"

"ay, ay madam" Luna saluted to White Queen and she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek I bowed and we went out.

Soon we were in beds sleeping…

* * *

Next Day(same POV)

"wake up Alice!" I opened my eyes and saw Luna's face above "it's rise and shine…and we have to pay some visits"

At first I didn't know where I was or what she was talking about, but it slowly started to come to me. I was in Luna's room, in White palace in wonderland. And we were going to visit Nivens, Tweedledum and Tweedeldee, Chessur, Mallymkun, Here and Hatter. I smiled and jumped out of the bed. I quickly dressed up in blue dress that Luna lend me and we went out.

"Fist we're going to see our always-bickering twin brothers" said Luna "then I think Whitey, Chess, Mally and Hare, and we'll leave Tarrant for desert"

Mischievous smile appeared on her lips. I didn't know why, she had some plan I was sure…

Then she changed expression to normal, happy one and we went on. After some time we reached the forest and we could hear some voiced

"It was mine!" said one of them

"no it was mine!"

"no" said the first one

"yes!" said the other

And so it went on. Luna rolled her eyes and we went that direction. In the clearing there were Tweedeldum and Tweedeldee. They were fight over some old thing. They didn't notice us, even when I called out their names. Luna sighed and went towards them. She picked them up by their collars.

"stop it" she said "now!…can't you see you have a guest? How rude…"

They stopped, and she put them down.

"Now" she said "look who came back" she waved at me and I came by

"Alice!" they called happily "you're back!!"

"yes" I said "and this time for good"

They hugged me and we said our goodbyes, telling them that we have to bring the news to others. Next we went to see Nivens the white rabbit. He lived in small but elegant house, nearby. When we walked out of this part of the forest, we saw Bayard and his family. They also spotted us, for they ran toward us

"Luna! Alice!" they called and they started to jump around and wave their tales. We peted them on heads

"are you really back?" they asked me

"yes" I said "for good and so is Luna"  
"That's great" said Bayard and he looked like he wanted to say something else but Luna petted him once again on the head and said that we're sorry but we have to go on. It was a bit strange and suspicious to me, I looked closer at Luna, but her expression betrayed nothing…I shook the feeling off and we went on.

* * *

Net time: Nivens. Chess, and Hatter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Same POV(Alice's)

We reached Nivens's house, it was very elegant I must say. Said rabbit was just walking out.

"Whiteyyyyyy" Luna ran towards him, fell on her knees and hugged him tightly. Nivens was a bit embarrassed by this outburst of affection.

"You're going to suffocate me" said Nivens

"sorry" she let him go "but I missed you so much…and you have such nice fluffy fur…plus I have no pets in my house in England"

"anyways" asked Nivens "what are you doing here?"

"I'm back" she answered "for good this time. And look who I took with me"

Nivens looked at me and his red eyes winded with surprise

"Alice?" he asked "The Alice? You're back my child?"

"yes" I smiled "and for good this time"

"at last" said rabbit "we waited for you, my dear, we almost lost hope that you'll be ever back"

"Now" said Luna getting back on her feet "we must visit certain group of loonies, bye, bye Whitey…"

He waved back and we walked on. Soon we reached another groove of trees.

"oh, who have we got here?" I heard well-know voice "Alice and Luna, together at the same time, well, well, well"

"Chessur/Chess!" we called tighter. The cat appeared before us, with his famous grin.

"so what brings you here?" he asked floating in the air

"came back" said Luna "forever"

Then she winked at him or so I thought. Chessur smiled winder

"Come on" he said "I'm going to bring you to March Here"

"great" I said and Luna smiled. She went on with Chessur leaving me a little bit behind. She was telling him how we got here

"and when Willy comes to room, there will be no bride for groom" she laughed "god how I love making fool of him."

We soon walked out of the forest and reached Here's place. They were having tea and talking

"Oi!" called Luna and they raided they heads.

"Luna!" called Mallymkun. I was standing behind her and Chessur so they haven't spotted me yet.

"Hey Mally" Luna "nice to see all there of you. I've got a little surprise that will surly make certain someone happy"

Then she stepped away, so they could see me. Eyes of all three occupants of the table, winded.

"Alice…."whispered Mally. Here too surprised to throw something at me…but I didn't pay much attention to them. My eyes were on third person, who was sting by the head of the table. Hatter was staring at me, with both surprise and disbelieve. For a moment there was silence

"um….hello Hatter" I said smiling shyly. He stood up, and went towards be, just like last time. On the table.

"Hi" I said again, looking away, and blushing.

"Alice" he whispered "are…is you really you?"

"Yes" I said quietly "I came back…and this time it is for good"

He reached with his hand and cupped my cheek. I blushed even more

"it's so unreal" he said "like you would vanish any moment…"

"I won't" I said looking at him "I'm not going anywhere. Never"

In this moment he embraced me, at first I was in a little shock, but soon I came to my senses and hugged him back.

"Welcome back my love" he said in whisper

"I love you too" I said into his ear. And yes I was back…back home…with the man I loved and belonged with.

* * *

finished at last but I had fun writing this. I know the ending is a bit cheesy and chaotic and has little Alice hatter but I just had something like that in my mind…if you would like a sequel with proposal and wedding (AH off curse) say so in reviews.


End file.
